Ways that Ianto knew
by vixxster2492
Summary: Ianto was too calm when Jack woke up from being shot in End of Days, here are some ways I think he had found out before then. AU. Janto
1. Way 1

A/N- Ianto was too calm when Jack woke up from being shot in End of Days, this is why I think he was so calm…

Disclaimer- if I owned Torchwood, no one would see Gareth or John again x

* * *

Way One-

Ianto knocked on Jack's office door, causing Jack to look up from his paperwork. It was shortly after Ianto had been hired by Torchwood 3, so he was slightly nervous about what he was going to ask of his new boss.

"Ummm…. Sir?"

"Yes, Ianto?" Jack asked, smiling, his eyes glinting cheekily. Ianto felt slightly less nervous.

"Wh- when I worked in London…" Ianto paused as he saw Jack become more interested, "They… well, they had quite, umm, _extensive _records about you…" Jack's eyes become slightly blank, shutting out Ianto.

"Yes?"

"I-I read one and it had an interesting story in it… and I was wondering if it was true."

Jack smiled faintly, his eyes still carefully blank. "Which one?"

"It said you couldn't die, sir." Jack's slight smile faded and he stared up at Ianto, not meeting his eyes. "That couldn't be true though could it, sir?"

"Anything's possible with Torchwood, Ianto." Jack dodged answering the question.

"So, is it true, or not?" Ianto almost missed the small nod Jack made at the word true.

"You're not going to let this go, are you, Ianto?"

"No, sir."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I," Ianto looked down embarrassed, "I wanted to make sure that all the files we have are correct, sir."

"Well, immortality is impossible, isn't it, Ianto?" Jack asked, almost challenging him to disagree.

"Alright then, sir. Coffee?"

"Yes please, Ianto." Jack looked back to his paperwork as Ianto left the office, "Then again," Ianto turned back "I always was an impossible thing." Jack grinned at Ianto, who turned back towards the main hub, a faint look of shock on his face.


	2. Way 2

Disclaimer- They're MINE ALL MINE! *cough cough* sorry :'( I wish it were true

* * *

Way 2

On the first day of Ianto's suspension after the "Cyberwoman incident", at ten o'clock, he heard someone knocking on his door. He opened the door and was shocked to find Jack standing there, a large carrier bag in his hand.

"I wasn't sure if you'd had breakfast, so I thought I'd bring some round for you." Jack held up the carrier bag, which Ianto took with only a small hesitation, and let Jack into his flat.

"Thank you, sir." Ianto hadn't had breakfast yet, so was pleased with the offer of food.

"Call me Jack, we're not at work."

"Ok then, si- Jack. What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Jack." He replied quickly.

"Obviously not, Ianto. You've just lost your girlfriend, I'm sorry about that, Ianto. I know how you feel."

"Ok, maybe I don't feel "fine", but I'm coping."

"On the day after? I doubt it, Ianto!"

"I heard she tried to delete you, Jack." Ianto tried to change the subject, he didn't succeed, but Jack decided to let it pass.

"Umm… yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

"_Twice_, Jack." Jack flinched away. "Once killed everyone else at Canary Wharf, why not you?"

"It did, Ianto. Both times."

"That's impossible. You're right in front of me, Jack. _Alive_."

"Let me explain." Ianto looked him in the eyes, wanting to see if was lying as he spoke. "I'm- you're the only person on the team I have told this, Ianto. I'm trusting you. Gwen knows, but she found out by accident… Ianto, I'm immortal."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, looking at him scathingly, but could detect no lies in his eyes or voice. "How?"

"I don't know. I just can't die. Well, not for long anyway."

"How old are you?"

Jack looked at Ianto, shocked. "Most people would probably be more disbelieving of me now, but no, you ask how old I am! This is why I didn't kill or retcon you, Ianto, you know the truth if told it. I'm about 175 years old."

"Quite a bit of an age gap there, Jack." Jack smiled, knowing that telling Ianto had been the right thing too do, knowing he had accepted him.


	3. Way 3

Disclaimer- If I owned Torchwood, Ianto would never have died, he would be immortal and Gwen wouldn't have joined.

Warning- Slightly gory, not graphic

* * *

Way 3

(During Everything Changes)

Jack was standing on the roof of the Millennium Centre, listening to the cars that drove past. He was right at the top, but, as no one else went up that high, he was standing right on the edge. He often went up to roofs to think, now he was contemplating this nosy PC, Gwen Cooper. Consequently he did not notice Ianto walking up behind him, not until Ianto politely coughed causing Jack to jump, foot slipping on the edge of the roof, and fall down. As his foot went off the edge, Ianto moved forwards, trying to help, but was not fast enough. Jack fell down, plummeting to the floor, as Ianto ran back down the stairs, all the time hoping to be faster than Jack. He reached the last step just as Jack hit the ground, spine breaking upon impact. Ianto sat down next to Jack, stroking his hair, even as the pool of blood around Jack got larger.

"No, no, Jack, you can't be dead! It's my fault, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to! I-" His words faltered mid word, his sobbing becoming too overwhelming. He was so absorbed in his grief, he almost missed a loud crack coming from Jack's dead body, followed by a loud gasp then low moan of pain, as the previously dead Jack woke up.

"OW! I hate falling off buildings, always hurts my back afterwards."

Ianto scrambled backwards, a look of horror and shock on his face as Jack stood up, stretching his back until it popped.

"Ho-How? How did you survive? You were _DEAD_!"

"Ah." Jack looked down at the still sitting Ianto. "Ummm… I can't die."

"How?"

"I'm immortal, something happened to me a while back, now I can't die, well, I can't stay dead for long."

"Ok, alright."

"You believe me?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Well, you did just fall off the Millennium Centre, break your spine, die then come back to life before my eyes, so yeah, I believe you."

Jack helped Ianto up. "Come on, let's get back to the Hub." Jack started walking back towards the Water Tower, not noticing Ianto pulling out his gun.

**BANG**

The gunshot echoed in the alleyway, Jack falling to the ground, a look of shock on his face and a clean bullet wound going from his back to chest, through his heart. Ianto checked if he was dead or not, then, after deciding he was dead, sat down next to Jack and waited for him to resurrect. Three minutes later, Jack gasped and jerked up, the gunshot wound healed. He pulled out his gun and levelled it at Ianto.

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME?" Jack shouted.

"I had to check, sir. I'm sorry I had to shoot you." Ianto looked him in the eyes, showing the truth in his apology and justification. Jack holstered his gun and pulled Ianto off the floor.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again, Ianto."

"Of course, sir. I won't shoot you again." Ianto smirked "Unless it is absolutely necessary."

Jack smiled, "Let's hope you don't need to." They started walking back to the Hub, this time side by side.


End file.
